<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【甜奶|柴哈|昊昀】光明神与爱欲神 by PromiseXu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872202">【甜奶|柴哈|昊昀】光明神与爱欲神</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiseXu/pseuds/PromiseXu'>PromiseXu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiseXu/pseuds/PromiseXu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>刘昊然×张若昀，希腊神话AU（设定按赫西俄德的《神谱》来）梗源两人的同款花丛海报</p><p>哥哥对应厄洛斯，是一切爱欲和性欲化身。“永生神中数他最美，他使全身酥麻，让所有神和人思谋和才智尽失在心怀深处。”</p><p>弟弟对应阿波罗，光明、预言、音乐和医药之神。“是身披光芒的少年，是光芒本身。”</p><p>某日弟弟追随一只蝶来到花丛，碰见了在花丛中小憩的哥哥。</p><p>光明神与爱欲神。</p><p>一个天雷勾地火勾引与被勾引的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Haoran/Zhang Ruoyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【甜奶|柴哈|昊昀】光明神与爱欲神</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　刘昊然是跟着一只蝶来到这里的。</p><p>　　彼时年轻的永生神正拥着他金色的竖琴，漫不经心地拨弄着琴弦，一只黄缘蛱蝶却悄悄停留在他手背上。</p><p>　　他打量着这只款款扇动着翅膀的小生灵，朝它飞来的方向望了望。那小东西仿佛知道刘昊然在探究它的由来，扑簌着翅膀，像是要带路一般，在不远处盘旋等待着。</p><p>　　左右也没什么事，刘昊然便背了自己的弓，随着那蝶的指引，一步步来到这个地方。</p><p>　　这是一座有些破败的神殿，几根立柱不知何时被毁，竟也无人修葺。</p><p>　　但这神殿并不是没人住。</p><p>　　虽然破败，但殿内却干净而明亮，细嗅空气中似乎还弥漫着奇异的花香。</p><p>　　那只蝶绕着刘昊然转了个圈，又向宫殿更深处飞去。刘昊然犹豫了片刻，猜测着这会是哪一个神明的领地，脚步却已经自顾自地跟了过去。</p><p>　　神殿深处竟然是一片丛林，遍地叫不出名字的花正开得热烈，甚至挡住了他的去路。裹挟着花香的微风拂过他的发梢，也扫得花丛簌簌作响，隐约露出一个卧着的身影。</p><p>　　刘昊然拨开及膝的花叶，迈步向那身影走去。</p><p>　　那是一个醉卧于花阴的神明，金黄色的阳光透过花叶的间隙斑驳地撒在他白皙的皮肤上，精致到超越性别的脸蛋，纤长而在风中颤抖的眼睫，湿润艳丽的唇瓣，魅惑的鼻尖痣，还有那引人遐思的被一席薄纱和绢布制成的长袍包裹着的修长身体……</p><p>　　刘昊然看直了一双眼，只觉得全身酥麻，唾液在口中积聚忘了吞咽，直到把自己呛了一口。</p><p>　　浅眠的男人被这突然的呛咳声吵醒，微睁的眼蒙着雾气瞥向手足无措的少年神明。</p><p>　　少年裹着一身轻纱，发丝微卷，头上戴着用橄榄木枝叶编织的冠冕，身后背着一把金色的长弓，年轻的脸庞俊朗而张扬，此刻正有些失神地望着自己。</p><p>　　刘昊然盯着那双打量着自己的慵懒双眸，呼吸不由得急促起来，心里暗暗悔恨自己该好好打扮一番再出现在男人面前。</p><p>　　男人脸上漾开一个浅笑，刚睡醒的喑哑声线轻声唤着少年：“光明神，久闻大名。”</p><p>　　少年突然觉得有些发热，艰难地滚动着干涩的喉咙疑惑道：“你认识我？”</p><p>　　男人的眼神调笑般绕着少年身体打了个圈，“听说光明神身披光芒，照我看来…”</p><p>　　男人止住了话头，如有实体般的眼神却在那精壮的肉体上逡巡了好几遍。</p><p>　　刘昊然只觉得自己像被这男人剥光了审视，不由得挺直了胸膛，想让自己显得威武一些。</p><p>　　“过来坐吧，不过我这儿没什么可招待你的。”男人柔声邀请着，刘昊然直觉男人会带给他未知的诡秘体验，却还是鬼使神差地迈步坐到侧卧着的男人身旁。</p><p>　　张若昀看着紧绷着肌肉的少年，失笑道：“别紧张嘛……不过你排斥我也是应该的，我这名号确实不怎么正经…哦，我叫张若昀。”</p><p>　　刘昊然心底默念了几遍这名字，这才发现男人就是那位“性欲与爱欲之神”。</p><p>　　刘昊然有些紧张地用手指绞着一片叶子，看男人又眯上了眼睛，他心痒痒地想引男人多说几句话，或者多看自己两眼也好。</p><p>　　“这是你的宫殿？”</p><p>　　“嗯…”张若昀缓缓点着头，带着鼻音的回应着，贪杯的他刚喝了不少葡萄酒，被风一吹，又被刘昊然身上明显偏高的体温烘着，让他觉得又暖又懒。</p><p>　　“你的宫殿门口好像被砸了。”刘昊然谨慎地说着，不知道那里发生过什么，也不知道自己这么问是不起有些逾越。</p><p>　　张若昀眯缝着眼，似乎回忆起什么似的，嘴角扯出一个与神明不甚相符的恶意的笑。</p><p>　　“我自己砸的。”</p><p>　　“为什么啊？”刘昊然实在想不出，这里的神明大多端庄矜傲，把面子看得尤为重要，宫殿大门口无一不让神仆打理的金碧辉煌。</p><p>　　张若昀的眼神暧昧地打量着刘昊然俊朗的面庞和衣袍下线条分明的肌肉纹理，“昊然，探听这么多，是要付出代价的…”</p><p>　　刘昊然吞了一大口口水，被男人挑逗的眼神勾得口干舌燥，他微微眯着眼盯住男人的唇瓣，无往而不利的年轻神明向来求胜心极强，此刻心底升腾起一股子征服欲。</p><p>　　“我自然付得起…”刘昊然俯下身子，直直望进男人的眼底，尽管心里已经擂起了紧密的鼓点，但仍然故作沉静的贴上自己的嘴唇。</p><p>　　这爱欲之神不就是想做那种事，他又不是没见过。</p><p>　　张若昀看着少年突然凑近眼前的明亮双眸，感受着唇上紧贴着却不知道该下一步动作的唇瓣，不由的笑出声来。</p><p>　　“你笑什么！”刘昊然只觉得脸都烧红了，一个翻身就覆在笑到脱力的男人身上。</p><p>　　“盒盒盒盒盒，没，没有…我只是想不到…光明神竟然是个连接吻都不懂的小屁孩…”张若昀躺在花丛里，笑得鼻尖都沁出了汗珠。</p><p>　　少年恼羞成怒地再次堵住了那双笑起来格外勾人的唇瓣，却只能不得其法地啃咬。</p><p>　　“我教你…”男人在他口中呢喃着，灵巧的舌尖探入少年的唇间，引诱着少年打开牙关，轻轻拨弄着那有些僵硬的舌。</p><p>　　刘昊然感觉一条略带着凉意的软肉在自己的口腔中舔弄，时而将自己的粘膜舔得麻痒，时而绕着自己的舌头旋转勾绕。一股悠悠的不知名的花香将自己包绕起来，清冷又若即若离。</p><p>　　年轻的神明学起东西来很快，甚至会举一反三，马上便反客为主地探入男人的口腔，撩拨着那滑溜溜的舌，又故意按着男人的舌根催着他分泌更多香甜的唾液，顺着两个人纠缠的唇舌嘴角流下来。</p><p>　　刘昊然只觉得舌尖酥麻，一种从未有过的奇特快感一路传到自己的小腹，让那里变得又热又涨，自己的男性器官不知为何竟充血肿胀起来，甚至不安分的跳动着。</p><p>　　“嗯…唔…”张若昀被刘昊然吻得几乎失了力气，他扭动几下腰身，感受到身上的少年也用那硬挺起来的欲望顶着自己，暗暗后悔不该轻易招惹这少年。</p><p>　　少年下身难受的胡乱蹭着男人的腿根，却只知道深吻着那温软的唇舌。</p><p>　　直到张若昀用牙齿咬住了刘昊然肆虐的舌。</p><p>　　“小朋友，光这样是不够的…”张若昀眼角艳红一片，微微上扬的眼尾示意般地睨了一眼自己的胸脯，双手揽住少年修长的脖颈，“帮我舔舔乳头…”</p><p>　　刘昊然恨不得把这男人拆吃入腹，他开始怀疑张若昀究竟是神明还是魔物，为什么会让一向冷静自持的他无法思考，甚至可以操纵自己的行动。</p><p>　　可身体就那么诚实地剥了男人堪堪围住身子的衣袍，刘昊然看着张若昀胸前艳丽的景色，只觉得呼吸一滞。</p><p>　　张若昀的胸部不似自己的那般硬实，反而白软丰满，那一点樱红的乳头因为情欲的刺激挺立起来，在微风中颤抖着诱人采撷。</p><p>　　空气中那股不知名的清冷花香更加浓重。</p><p>　　一只蝶扑扇着艳丽的翅膀，轻巧地停留在挺立的乳尖，引得男人口中发出似叹息似满足的一声低吟。</p><p>　　刘昊然伸出手，想弹走那只占地方的蝶，却不经意弹到了挺立的乳尖上，只见那乳尖颤动几下，以肉眼可见的速度充血肿胀，硬挺得如同一颗石子，男人也扬高了音调呻吟一声，整个胸脯和脖颈都艳红一片。</p><p>　　刘昊然渴极般俯下身子，猛地把那肿胀的乳头含入口中狠狠吮吸了一口，又勾着舌头舔弄着那颗弹性十足的肉粒，温热的手掌包裹住另一边乳房肆意揉捏，不时用手指捻动着那欲求不满的乳尖。</p><p>　　少年在舔奶方面无师自通，偶尔齿尖磨蹭过乳尖便可换来男人拉长了尾音的吟哦。长期抚琴执弓的手指积了一层薄薄的硬茧，轻轻捏住敏感的乳尖一捻就能让男人挺动着胸脯在自己手心颤动。</p><p>　　张若昀就如同刘昊然的竖琴，手指随意挑弄就可以发出婉转动听的声响，可少年的性器难受得要命，根本不想让男人这么舒服。</p><p>　　刘昊然欲望不得释放，牙齿就发泄般地狠狠啃咬在那骚浪的乳头上。</p><p>　　“唔啊——”男人扬着头，颈部拉开一个诱人的弧度，喉结滚动几下，就又痛又爽地抽搐着射了出来。</p><p>　　刘昊然茫然地看着身下的张若昀眉头紧皱，双目失神的绷紧了身体，腹部肌肉一收一缩的发力，不出片刻自己身下就湿乎乎一片。</p><p>　　“怎，怎么了…”刘昊然只觉得之前那若有似无的花香此刻几乎要浓郁到让自己醉倒，身下的男人则全身潮红，张着嘴重重地喘息着，不时发出餮足的轻哼。</p><p>　　张若昀眼神还有些涣散，好不容易才聚焦在少年关切的脸庞上，满足地抿唇微笑，又伸出猩红的舌尖舔了舔有些干涩的唇瓣，直把少年勾的连自己要问什么都忘了，下身的性器硬挺得几乎要爆炸一般。</p><p>　　“阴茎是不是很难受？”张若昀的喘息还未平息，声音沙哑得厉害，手指颤抖着抬高，轻轻点着刘昊然腿间地突起。</p><p>　　“阴茎？”刘昊然顺着他修长的指尖看向自己的男性器官，眼睁睁看着男人撩开自己的衣袍，将那火热的性器握在有些冰冷的掌心。</p><p>　　少年的阴茎粗长且狰狞，与主人阳光亲和的外表十分不符，虬曲的血管涌动着青紫的血液，在男人掌心强有力地搏动着。</p><p>　　张若昀堪堪握住那尺寸巨大的阴茎，轻轻撸动几下，一滴清亮的前液便从艳红的马眼中吐出，男人慵懒地瞥了刘昊然一眼，轻声问道：“舒服吗？”</p><p>　　刘昊然只觉得张若昀的手似乎牵着自己体内一根极敏感的线，只这几下就让他通体酸爽。他双眼通红，重重地点头：“阴茎，很舒服。”</p><p>　　张若昀听着这傻小子直白地重复着自己的淫话，莫名有点好笑。他松开手，软着身子跪坐起来，刘昊然就这样一瞬不瞬地盯着他，痴迷又渴望，阴茎突然失去爱抚又开始叫嚣着不满，他有样学样的也握住阴茎，直被那滚烫的温度吓了一跳。</p><p>　　“我的阴茎好烫！”刘昊然语气很是惊慌。张若昀低笑两声，那声音像是搔刮着耳根般，激得刘昊然脊背出了一层冷汗。</p><p>　　“喂——”刘昊然震惊地看着张若昀埋下头，伸出舌尖舔了舔自己那挂着前液的阴茎前端，只觉得大脑轰的炸开，忍不住狠狠打了个寒战，男人却并没有给少年反应的时间，嘴一张就裹住了那尺寸惊人的圆润龟头。</p><p>　　好烫…</p><p>　　不知道是不是张若昀的错觉，含住龟头以后刘昊然的阴茎似乎又胀大了一分，张若昀只能唇舌并用，舌尖细细地刮过饱满的冠状沟，刺激得刘昊然大腿一下子绷了起来。</p><p>　　张若昀并没有发现少年的异样，口腔堪堪裹住少年硕大的头端，舌头艰难地舔舐滑腻的表面，淫靡的唾液顺着缝隙流下，不出片刻，被撑满的唇舌就酸痛起来。</p><p>　　刘昊然眼底的欲望几乎要烧起来。快感从鼠蹊部直冲向大脑，让他忍不住摆动起腰身，口中发出含糊的呻吟。张若昀自觉不妙，赶紧用手箍住少年的阴茎根部，想让自己吐出那根插得越来越深的阴茎，却被少年一把按住了后脑。刘昊然一个挺身，就将阴茎直直插入张若昀喉咙深处，那里因为异物的入侵开始反射性的收缩痉挛，直把少年吸得头皮发麻，男人的牙齿被迫蹭过柱身，又疼又爽地感觉让少年忍不住低吼着迅速抽插了几下，猛的释放出来。</p><p>　　“唔——咳！咳咳！”张若昀被迫吞下了大半滚烫的浓精，赶紧一个用力推开少年的钳制，剧烈咳嗽起来，可刘昊然的射精还没结束，直把男人的脸和胸脯喷得一片狼藉。</p><p>　　刘昊然的大脑还在高潮的极致快感中，就听到男人沙哑着嗓子说：“我要休息了，慢走，不送。”</p><p>　　刘昊然赶紧低头看着倚在树边的张若昀，他眼眶和鼻尖通红一片，唇瓣红肿得像是要滴下血来，脸上和半裸着的身上满是白浊，整个人如同一朵几近靡败的花，残破却妖冶。</p><p>　　“对，对不起…”刘昊然手足无措地给张若昀擦着脸上的浊液，可那东西太过滑腻，男人的皮肤又如婴儿般软弹，堪堪擦了几下，刚泄了初精的少年就又硬起来。</p><p>　　张若昀并没有理会刘昊然，只自顾自地闭了眼，似乎真的睡了过去。半晌才睁开眼，瞥着欲言又止的盯住自己的年轻人。</p><p>　　“还有什么事？”张若昀用手指蘸了自己胸前的精液，放到眼前捻着细看，漫不经心地问道。</p><p>　　“我，我…你生我气了？”刘昊然小心翼翼地打量着张若昀的神色。</p><p>　　男人没有回应少年的不安，暧昧地扫过那再度挺立起来甚至冲着自己跳动的阴茎，嘴角勾起一个恶劣的笑，“还是说，你根本不想走？”</p><p>　　刘昊然眼神炽热，贪婪地看着男人精瘦有力的身材和艳丽的容貌，他回忆着刚才的极致感受，偷偷咽了口口水。</p><p>　　“让我舔舔你，可以吗？”刘昊然小心翼翼地询问着。</p><p>　　张若昀伸出舌尖，将那沾了精液的手指细细舔吮了一遍，直把少年看得恨不得把那根手指换成自己的阴茎。</p><p>　　“你不说话，我就当你答应了。”向来正直的神明顾不得什么形象，急不可耐的将男人那来不及收回去的舌尖卷进自己嘴里，细细品尝了一番，又不甚满足地探进男人的口腔中，汲取那混合着花香和自己体液气息的津液。</p><p>　　本就应该这样。</p><p>　　让男人染上自己的气息，从里到外，从上到下，让他被自己的液体灌溉地容不下其他才行。</p><p>　　刘昊然这样想着，就被巨大的满足感填满了心房。</p><p>　　一吻完毕，张若昀浑身无力地倚着树干，欲望又再度抬起头吐露着前液，身后的菊穴竟也开始收缩着瘙痒起来。</p><p>　　刘昊然看着张若昀这情动柔弱的模样，摸索着褪去男人下身的薄纱，虔诚地捧着那形状优美的阴茎，却摸了一手的湿滑。</p><p>　　“原来那时你就舒服过了。”刘昊然恍然大悟道。</p><p>　　张若昀有些尴尬，作为爱欲神，他的身体确实敏感了一些…</p><p>　　还未来得及挽尊，阴茎就被刘昊然裹进嘴里。光明神的体温向来比较高，口腔的温度更是如同小火温炖，张若昀沾满了精液的阴茎本来有丝丝凉意，此刻被这突如其来的火热刺激猛的弹跳了一下。</p><p>　　“嗯…好舒服…”男人大胆而直白，少年听得得意起来，更加卖力地学着男人刚刚的做法不甚熟练的舔弄着口中那根散发着浓郁香气的阴茎，只恨不得吞吃入腹。目光落在男人跟腱细长、骨节分明的脚踝，便捏在手中把玩了一番，连浑圆的脚趾也不放过。</p><p>　　张若昀难耐地抬起屁股，身后的肉穴被一波波快感和欲望勾的淫水直流，不多时就把身下的花叶蹭得亮晶晶的反射着淫光。少年火热的手掌覆在那丰满的臀肉，叫嚣着的欲望让他手下使了狠劲儿，白嫩的皮肤就被捏出了青紫的痕迹。</p><p>　　刘昊然感受到手心的湿滑，终于放过那已经颤抖着几欲爆发的阴茎，很是好奇得看向水渍的来源，甚至用指尖蹭了蹭。</p><p>　　“啊——”张若昀拔高了尾音儿的呻吟更像是一种邀请，刘昊然看着那一张一合便将自己指尖含进去的紧窄小洞，茅塞顿开。</p><p>　　“是这里，对吗？”刘昊然呲着虎牙，像是一个开拓新大陆的勇者，骄傲又惊喜。他随着那小穴的吞咽缓缓插进去一根手指，男人的体温始终偏低，唯独这口窄穴里面像是流淌着岩浆般火热。似乎是感觉到外来者的入侵，穴肉疯狂绞紧，直咬得刘昊然的手指动弹不得。</p><p>　　“唔…别，别动…”高傲的爱欲神此刻终于露出求饶的神色，刘昊然被他这无助又柔弱的模样激得阴茎跳动着就吐了一大口前液，恨不得直接插进去让他哭出声来才好。</p><p>　　“嗯？不能动吗？”刘昊然满是求知若渴地表情，微微上扬的唇间却出卖了少年的狼子野心。他将手指慢慢推进肉穴深处，艰难地在紧窄的甬道中抠挖了几下。</p><p>　　“啊啊啊——”像是被触碰到某一处开关，一向气定神闲的张若昀猛的弹跳起来，身体以肉眼可见的速度泛上了一层绯红，阴茎也硬挺地直直顶上了小腹。</p><p>　　“这里？很舒服吗？”刘昊然并没有收到男人的回答，却凭着直觉反复刺激张若昀最为致命的那处，不出几下，就感到肉穴痉挛着收缩吸夹，恨不得要把自己的手指夹断在里面，不知从哪儿喷出一大股液体，顺着自己的手指滴滴答答地从穴口滴下，把手指冲刷的很是麻痒。男人的阴茎也在此刻狠狠一抖，几股浓精喷射而出，把男人原本就沾了白浊的胸口射得一片狼藉。</p><p>　　刘昊然痴迷地欣赏着张若昀高潮时骚浪的模样，将手指猛的从吸咬着自己的肉穴中抽出，任那清亮的液体淋了一地。他举着手凑近了张若昀迷离的双眼前，“爱欲神不是要教我吗？不如告诉我这是什么？”</p><p>　　一滴淫液顺着手指滴在张若昀唇边，他下意识地伸出艳红的舌头卷进了嘴里。</p><p>　　“原来是要吃的，怪不得这么香。”刘昊然若有所思地含住自己沾满了淫液的手指，便是在酒神那儿喝过世界上绝佳美酒的光明神，也不得不承认还是这淫液更让自己迷醉。</p><p>　　刘昊然忍无可忍地跪坐在男人腿间，捏住脚踝轻松就将他无力地双腿折向胸前，硕大的龟头就抵住了那紧紧闭合着的穴口。</p><p>　　张若昀的脑子还未恢复完全的清明，就被刘昊然的动作吓得一个机灵，挣扎着后退躲避那过分粗壮的阴茎的入侵。</p><p>　　“不，不行！”张若昀原本赤红一片的脸此刻已经煞白。</p><p>　　刘昊然也发现了男人的不对劲，终于是忍不下心，只得又受伤又难耐地在穴口蹭着，委屈地问道：“明明是你要教我的，为什么不让我进去…”</p><p>　　张若昀深深看着刘昊然的面庞，眼底满是纠结的神色，终于下定决心般，咬着下唇，心虚道：“你…你太大了，这样不太行。”</p><p>　　刘昊然悬着的一颗心放了下来，又不禁失笑，他深深吻住男人被咬得青白的唇，珍重万分道：“如果你甘愿，我不想让你疼。”</p><p>　　言外之意，如果刚刚自己拒绝了，他便要来强的了？张若昀心底有些发虚，少年和自己以往听闻得有些不太一样…</p><p>　　可刘昊然并没有给张若昀过多思考的时间，他的唇已经一路吮向男人的大腿根，留下一串青紫的痕迹。接着，就贴向了那紧窄的穴口。</p><p>　　刘昊然的唇舌火热，温柔地舔吻着穴口周围紧缩着的括约肌，待入口稍一放松，便趁机探了进去。柔软却有力的舌头显然并不熟悉这份工作，只是胡乱地舔舐着肉壁，让张若昀又酸又痒，咿咿啊啊地捧着少年毛茸茸的脑袋，希望能插得更深。</p><p>　　少年舔吸着男人不时喷射出来的小股清液，半晌才抽出被肉穴吸咬得有些酸痛的舌头，仰起头看着男人迷离的双眼，餮足地舔着唇边的水渍，貌似为难地问着：“这里好紧，怎么容得下我呢？”</p><p>　　张若昀的后穴突然没了入侵物，难耐地收缩夹紧，只好扭动着丰满的臀肉，哽咽着哀求：“手，手指，把手指插进来…”</p><p>　　刘昊然得逞般呲着虎牙，并起两根手指，缓缓插进空虚到开始痉挛的肉穴中。</p><p>　　“啊…快一点…”张若昀收缩着穴肉，吸夹着手指催促道，刘昊然很是顺从地快速抽插了几下，肉穴深处就喷出一股淫液，少年便增加手指肏干着男人慢慢适应的肉穴，到最后那紧窄的甬道已经可以容纳半个手掌。</p><p>　　张若昀又痛又爽地拉长了尾音，肉穴裹紧手掌又高潮了一次，全身像是刚从滚热的温泉中出来一般潮红，不知疲倦的阴茎也颤巍巍地翘起来，很是可怜地蹭着刘昊然贴近了小腹的脸颊。</p><p>　　手掌到底进不到肉穴最深处，那里叫嚣着想要一个更粗更硬的东西狠狠撞击肏弄。</p><p>　　“嗯…进…”张若昀少见地羞耻起来，这幅又清纯又浪荡的模样直让刘昊然忍不住裹住男人的阴茎狠狠吸了几下。</p><p>　　“可以了吗？”刘昊然双目通红，声音沙哑得厉害。</p><p>　　“啊…快…快进来……”张若昀胡乱扯住身边的花茎，任那植物的汁液握了自己满手，体内的手掌抽了出去，一瞬间的空虚让他身体反张，臀部高高抬起恋恋不舍地追随那滴着淫液的手掌。</p><p>　　刘昊然顺势单手托住那浑圆的臀肉，滚烫的阴茎就顶在张若昀绞紧了的穴口。</p><p>　　两个最敏感的地方甫一接触，刘昊然灼热的体温就烫得张若昀又喷出了一股清凉的液体，把少年浑圆的阴茎头端淋得晶亮，那强有力地冲击让刘昊然忍不住低咒一声。</p><p>　　“我进去了。”</p><p>　　刘昊然长时间抚琴执弓的手顺着张若昀敏感的耳根滑了下去，指腹的茧子刮得皮肤有些微微的疼，张若昀下意识瑟缩了一下，刘昊然却猛地扣住了他的肩膀，紧接着一个凶狠地挺身，硕大的阴茎便尽根没入泛滥一片的甬道之中。</p><p>　　一半是被填满的灭顶快感，一半是被劈开的巨大疼痛，两种感觉拉扯着张若昀，使他只能昂着头急促的抽吸，穴肉不听使唤地抽搐起来，恨不得将刘昊然咬断在里面。少年只得停了动作，用舌头搔刮着张若昀胸前红肿的肉粒。</p><p>　　“嘶——别咬了…”刘昊然实在被吸咬得受不住，腰部不自觉地小幅度摆动起来。</p><p>　　“啊、啊…别、慢点…”</p><p>　　张若昀无力地搂住刘昊然的肩膀，眼角艳红一片，泪水盈满了眼眶要滴不滴。阴茎上虬曲的青筋摩擦着敏感的肉壁，甚至反复碾过最敏感的那一点。只磨蹭了十几下，原本紧窒得寸步难行的甬道就已经适应了阴茎的进出，张若昀的呻吟声也越发黏腻起来。</p><p>　　“好舒服……还要…深一点…”张若昀伸出舌尖，胡乱舔弄着刘昊然的唇瓣和下巴，臀肉也随着越来越用力的撞击荡起波来，这骚浪的模样直把刘昊然勾得捏紧了男人的臀肉狠厉肏干。</p><p>　　紧窄的肉穴被粗壮的阴茎完全撑开，每一寸褶皱都被展平碾磨，青筋虬结的阴茎每一次抽插都能摩擦到最细微地方的每一寸，最敏感的那一处更是被少年着重顶弄，毫无技巧可言，单凭力量就足以让男人得到最极致的快感。他们的下身嵌合得严丝合缝，快速的抽插下不时有浊液被少年扯出，又紧接着被拍在男人颤抖的臀肉上。</p><p>　　“呜呜……”傲慢的爱欲神终于哭出声来，伴随着阴茎抽搐着喷射出一股股滚烫的精液，甚至飞溅到两人的下巴上。</p><p>　　刘昊然深深吸了一口凉气，张若昀的肉穴本就紧得过分，偏又无比敏感，没插几下后穴就会高潮，一高潮内壁就会疯了一样吸咬自己，然后甬道变得更加敏感，无穷无尽地循环。</p><p>　　刘昊然沉腰狠肏，身下的人已经软成一滩水，过于频繁且强烈的高潮让张若昀双眼失神，只有身体在还条件反射似的不停颤抖。</p><p>　　“我，我要射了…”刘昊然咬紧了后槽牙，灭顶的快感让他全身的肌肉都在颤栗，只恨不得将男人揉碎在自己的身体里。</p><p>　　“啊、射，射我里面——”张若昀尖叫着攀上巅峰，刘昊然感受着肉穴致命的吸吮，忍不住死死咬住男人浑圆的肩头，一个挺身便喷射在肉穴的最深处。</p><p>　　两个人维持着插入的姿势，拥抱交叠着躺在被各种液体浇透的花丛中喘息，直到一只蝶飞来，抖着翅膀停留在刘昊然精瘦有力的后腰。</p><p>　　刘昊然打了个颤，阴茎便在渐渐平静下来的肉穴中再度充血肿胀。</p><p>　　年轻的光明神无限怜惜地舔舐着男人肩头渗出血珠的牙印，喑哑着嗓音道：“尊敬的爱欲神殿下，我愿意再多学一些……”</p><hr/><p>　　光明神最近很是苦闷，便摸到酒神这里借酒消愁。</p><p>　　见刘昊然一会儿功夫就抿唇微笑了十六次，叹息了九次，猛灌五杯自己珍藏的美酒，酒神终于忍不住问他到底怎么了。</p><p>　　“哎，我有一个朋友，他…他好像喜欢上了一个…嗯…不喜欢他的人…”刘昊然目光闪躲，吞吞吐吐。</p><p>　　酒神瞪大了眼睛，一脸不可思议。</p><p>　　“你这什么表情？”刘昊然拍桌，极力掩饰自己的心虚。</p><p>　　“你不会连爱欲神的传说都没听过吧？”</p><p>　　“若昀他…咳，爱欲神他有什么传说？”刘昊然皱着眉头，向来不参与八卦讨论的他确实不太了解各位神明的传说。</p><p>　　“他因为是爱欲和性欲的化身，可以说是最完美的神明了，所以有一大堆仰慕者。”</p><p>　　“这我知道！”刘昊然听得气闷，他就是因为不确定男人只是一时兴起勾引自己，还是真心实意喜欢自己。</p><p>　　“可他曾经立了誓，只会有一个伴侣。”酒神神秘地压低了声音，“听说你在他宫殿呆了好几天，你就没发现他宫殿门口是破的？”</p><p>　　刘昊然想到在那儿呆的那几天，忍不住咽了口口水，身体有些燥热。可又想起男人说过宫殿门口是他自己砸的…</p><p>　　“去他那儿的没一个不在门口就被打回来的，所以那儿总是破烂一片，次数多了索性也就不修了，干脆做个警示。”酒神见刘昊然若有所思的模样，又凑近了些，用更低的声音说：“所以你在那儿呆了好几天，我们都以为你们两情相悦了呢。”</p><p>　　“我们可不就是两情相悦嘛！”刘昊然急吼吼地申明道，嘴角几乎咧到耳根。</p><p>　　“那你还跟我说…”酒神一脸疑惑，难道是自己理解错了？</p><p>　　“都说了那是我一个朋友…不跟你说了，我有急事儿，就先走了。”年轻的神明旋风一般跟好友道别，赶着奔赴等待已久的爱人身边。</p><p>　　刘昊然在无边的花丛中寻找了许久，终于循着若有似无的独特花香在一处花阴找到张若昀。</p><p>　　彼时张若昀正含了一枚花瓣，注视着指尖的一只蝶。</p><p>　　“光明神这次又来学什么？”张若昀慵懒地抬了抬眼，看着满面春风的少年。</p><p>　　“爱欲神不如教教我，什么是爱…”</p><p>　　张若昀向来傲慢的唇角终于扬起一个温柔的弧度，任刘昊然拈走那枚花瓣。</p><p>　　“那可能得教一辈子了。”</p><p>　　刘昊然的唇慢慢落下，在贴上张若昀唇瓣的一刻，轻声说：“那我便学一辈子……”</p><p>　　FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>